Draco e Ginny
by Honey G
Summary: Cada capítulo, uma drabble collection DG, todas feitas pro Desafio de Hogwarts do 6v.
1. Aparência

**Todas essas fics foram escritas para o Desafio de Hogwarts, o projeto do 6v que comoveu a nação! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>APARÊNCIA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pele<strong>

A pele dele estava seca. Devia ser o frio. Draco sempre fora bem cuidado, com direito aos melhores perfumes e cremes, mas o frio da Inglaterra era invencível. Os cabelos continuavam brilhantes, mas a pele… era de se notar. Sempre rosado e com uma pele de pêssego, mas o frio de rachar não o fazia bem. Era uma pena, ela poderia emprestar qualquer creme, se ele pedisse.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabelo<strong>

Os cabelos dela estavam com pontas duplas. Uma coisa bem estranha de ele observar, mas infelizmente dispensava muito tempo olhando para os cabelos dela. A cor o atraía muito, mas era mais o brilho que chamava a atenção. Draco gostava de pessoas bem cuidadas. Mas Ginny parecia não se preocupar com isso. Ginny deixou os cabelos com pontas duplas, muito mais preocupada em azarar os inimigos do que cuidar da aparência.

* * *

><p><strong>Alma<strong>

Draco tinha olheiras profundas. Mais pálido do que nunca. Aspecto cansado. Cabelo despenteado. Nem parecia o Draco de sempre, vistoso. Ela queria poder ajudá-lo, muito mais do que melhorar sua aparência, mas curar as dores que provocavam isso. Ginny também tinha olheiras, pois não dormia direito desde que vira uma sombra negra no braço esquerdo dele. Aparência era o de menos. Como cuidar do exterior se o interior estava destruído?


	2. Convite

**CONVITE**

* * *

><p><strong>à lareira<strong>

Obviamente não recebeu o convite do casamento. Ficou em casa, tomando uma garrafa inteira de firewhisky, em frente à lareira, chorando. Ela deveria estar linda… bom, o Profeta Diário traria fotos na primeira página, com certeza. Era o casamento do ano: Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley, o melhor auror e a brilhante jogadora. O casal perfeito, desde sempre.

Com sorte, ele seria derrubado pela bebida e cairia dentro da lareira. Era melhor morrer mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>no banheiro<strong>

Não sabia se ria ou se chorava ao receber o convite logo cedo. Tão bonito, cinza, escrito em verde – típico. Ele tivera a cara de pau de mandar um convite para ela e Harry, sabendo que eles não se deram a esse trabalho. Talvez fosse mesmo para humilhar, ou apenas uma tentativa de mostrar que tinha superado o casinho deles.

Entregou para Harry como se nada fosse, como se aquele pedaço de papel não significasse nada. Trancou-se no banheiro e sentou no chão frio, com vontade de vomitar.

* * *

><p><strong>no bar de local duvidoso<strong>

Foi o melhor convite em anos. Um papel minúsculo, com caligrafia apertada, entregue por uma coruja desconhecida. Indicava um bar trouxa em local duvidoso, pedia discrição e dizia "saudades". Assim que se viram, se beijaram com raiva. As alianças reluziam à luz dos postes da cidade, os contratos pareciam estar ali personificados, as responsabilidades os puxavam para a vida normal e eles estavam distantes, exceto pelos lábios.


	3. Escolhas

**ESCOLHAS**

* * *

><p><strong>O Lorde.<strong>

_Eu tenho nojo dela, por ser uma traidora do sangue, por ser pobre, por ser tão idiotamente apaixonada pelo Potter, por ser uma Weasley. Ginevra era o oposto da garota ideal para alguém como eu, um Malfoy de futuro brilhante._

Draco a olhava com desprezo, achando ridícula cada ação daquela criancinha idiota.

_Weasley, você é idiota._

"… parece que arranjou uma namoradinha, Potter!"

Então a menina abriu a Câmara, matou animais e pichou a parede.

O Lorde escolheu Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Todos.<strong>

_Ela estava saindo com aquele corvinal. Isso, de alguma forma estranha, me incomodava. Não, ninguém pode namorar a Weasley! Ela não valia à pena!_

Então ela dispensa Corner, e parte para Thomas. Que diabos eles têm que ele não?

_Você é uma vadia, Weasley. Uma grande artilheira, linda, popular, interessante, e maldita. _

Todos escolheram Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Potter.<strong>

Eu estou morrendo, de verdade. Definhando. Passo os dias trancados nessa casa que cheira à morte, aquela casa que deveria ser meu lar…

Não há luz, há só treva. Não há sol, não há Ginny. E, surpreendentemente, a falta dela me consome, e olhar para essa marca no meu braço só piora.

Você está lá, esperando, rezando, lutando pelo outro (e contra mim).

Ginny escolheu Potter.


End file.
